


A Rainy Day

by Werewolfqueen



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfqueen/pseuds/Werewolfqueen
Summary: The Red Team try to kill some time while its raining.





	A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I shall be very honest I have not be able to write for a very long time, nearly three years and I was so excited that I felt the desire to write again I couldn't wait to share it with you. Now it is by no means my best work, its really is just character practice with very little plot, but it signals my desire to write again and for that reason I hope you enjoy.

It was the sixth day of non stop torrential rain in saw mill and the ground underfoot had become a muddy bog. The small river had swelled and overflowed its banks after the first twelve hours and had now flooded up to the steps of the old mill and the raging torrent of water made the normal routes dangerous and impassible, cutting off half of the map to both teams. Sawmill was a damp place by character however it had not seen such a downpour for quite some time, ominous grey clouds hung low in the air and the few blades of grass and occasional yellow flowers which managed to bloom in the area were quickly lost to the squelchy mass of mud.

The constant barrage of rain on the old tin roof which created a heavy drone that the mercenaries had started to grow use to, had also started to wear away at the structure and leaks had started to appear across the building the first one being in the dormitory right where spy's head would lay on his bed, much to his annoyance. By the end of the third day pots, pans and even jars, which were in abundance though no one wanted to admit it littered the mercs mesh hall and dormitory.

Throughout all of this the Mercenaries had manged to stay quite cheerful, battles had been canceled as neither team could actually get out of their respective lodgings let alone get intelligence from one another, so they used this time to clean weapons and indulge in hobbies which were easily forgotten in the busy rush of daily battles. 

However on the morning of the sixth day when they discovered that they were without power that tempers flared slightly. The Sawmill was hardly anyone's favorite base to visit, it was very rundown and the lack of room meant the that the Mercs had to share bedrooms. It was without the home comforts which was one of the reasons that the attitudes of the men were at an all time low.

"This can't go on for much longer, lads" the Demoman stated as he stared out at the horizontal rain from the cracked window of the kitchen.

The mercs, except the Engineer, Heavy and the Medic who were trying in vain to restore the soaking generator, were sitting at the long table in the center trying to keep their minds preoccupied. "Why? You scared you gonna run out of booze before the rain lets up and the train can bring you more?" the Scout snorted as he popped a piece of bubblegum in his mouth and flipped the page of his comic book.

Demoman sat down opposite him and fixed him a glare. 

"Don't be daft you know I've got a stock to last me months, you twit" the scout flash the Demo a crooked grin before the Scott continued "the weather can't hold forever but I bet the administrator cracks before it does, I like to bet that its driving her mad that there's no fighting going on, soon she'll ship us somewhere dryer and hopefully warmer".

"One can only hope" the Spy added dryly as he shivered and leaned over his cup of tea. Normally he stayed away from caffeine but with the rain came the cold and he was desperate to regain any semblance of warmth. 

"Don't you worry men, soon the eggheads will get the generator running and we'll all be as warm as chicks under the mama eagle" the soilder declared gruffly as he flipped the page to 'War and Peace' determinedly. The book was upside down but non of the others had wanted to point that out to him seeing as he was enjoying himself. 

The echo of footsteps filled the room and the mercs looked up expectantly at the three men that entered the room.

"Bad news I'm afraid" Medic announced as he went to wash his oil soaked hands in the sink.

"The generators busted and looks like raccoons got into the supplies so now there's little to no food" the Engineer finished before looking at Soldier. Fifteen eyes fell on the patriot who kept his eyes firmly glued to the page of his book.

"Solly" 

"Don't look at me, sergeant Bites is a loyal man I bet it was a band of outlaws trying to drive us apart, and we're not going to let them, right men?". 

There was a collective groan at the table. There was no point trying to make Soldier admit to sergeant Bites discressions but it didn't help the now pressing issue of no food.

"Has anyone any ideas on how we are meant to survive when we have no food and we don't know how long we are going to be stuck here?" Spy asked the men. 

"I've radioed the administrator and left a message with Miss Pauling but how knows with the weather when she can send us supplies" Engie sat down dejectedly and rubbed the back of his neck.

Heavy went over to the stove next to the Medic who was still furiously scrubbing his hands to get out his frustration as well as rid his hands of sticky unhygienic oil, and lit a fire to boil the kettle, he thought that by the looks of the men everyone could use a hot drink while they mulled over ideas. 

Pyro who had been blissfully colouring during this whole discussion handed his latest creation over to Engie and the hard hat dutifully looked at the paper.

"Not bad, Pyro" he smiled wearily at the odd collection of shapes that resembled the team if you tilted your head the right way, it was a little disconcerting that the Pyro had used nearly all his blue pen to fill the back ground in.

The Heavy put a cup of steaming coffee in front of everyone and he and Medic sat down with the rest of the team. 

"Anyone got any ideas?" the Demoman asked, all this uncertainty made him want a drink but he didn't want to insult Heavy by putting whiskey in his coffee so he was going to have to wait for a little while.

"There's birds" the Scout piped up as he tipped half a can of Boink into his coffee which earn't him a frown from the Russian, "I've seen loads around the Base".

"Scout if you touch those birds, I will personally pay the postage to mail your severed limbs back to your mother" the Medic snarled, he didn't think for a moment that the Scout was serious but the thought of anything happening to Archimedes or Hippocrates or any of the others made him feeling very anxious.

"Got it, no pigeon pie" the Loud mouth American mumbled as he sinked into his seat.

The Spy rolled his eyes, this was going to get them now where. He looked over at the Sniper who was leaned back in his chair, quietly observing the room. The Spy narrowed his eyes, a little too quietly and a little too still, and the Frenchman was sure the no matter how good your eyesight was you needed to have your eyes open to observe.

"Wake up, you filthy jarman" the Spy snapped and he snacked the back of the sharpshooters head sharply. 

The Australian cleared his throat and looked about him.  
"What did I miss?" he asked groggily.  
The team quickly informed him in annoyed mutters of what had transpired. 

"Is that the problem? I've got your backs mates I set up traps yesterday afternoon. I had a feeling something like this would happen" the Sniper grinned and stood up to stretch, while the rest of the team looked at him in disbelief. "I'll go check them now, besides if I've not got anything the rivers teeming with fish".  
If he was being honest with himself he had only set those traps as an excuse to get some fresh air the previous day, there was only so much close quarter socializing he could take in quick succession, but he was happy to let his team think that he covered all eventualities.

"Do you want me to come with you?" the Heavy asked.  
"Nah, mate you might scare the fish, no offense" the Aussie waved him off with a grin before going to collect his hiking boots and rifle from the dormitory.

"Well, I guess that's that then" the Engineer said contently before heading off to try his luck again at the generator, and maybe radio headquarters just one more time.

The rest of the team agreed before going back to their previous activities. The issue of the food had been sorted out for now and as the Demoman said the rain couldn't last forever so maybe things were looking up the Red Team.  
The Solider smiled to himself before his eyes caught a new leak dripping down onto the table a few inches from him. He grumbled before he took his helmet off and placed it to catch the droplets.  
It seemed the weather had a few more good hours to go just yet.


End file.
